1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable cardiac devices and, more particularly, to an implantable cardiac device with the capability of measuring exercise diagnostic parameters.
2. Background Art
An implantable cardiac device is a medical device that is implanted in a patient to monitor electrical activity of the heart and to deliver appropriate electrical and/or drug therapy, as required. Implantable cardiac devices include, for example, pacemakers, cardioverters and defibrillators. The term “implantable cardioverter defibrillator” or simply “ICD” is used herein to refer to any implantable cardiac device. An ICD employs a battery to power its internal circuitry and to generate electrical therapy. The electrical therapy can include, for example, pacing pulses, cardioverting pulses and/or defibrillator pulses.
Heart failure is a growing medical challenge. In clinical practice today, most patients are managed effectively through pharmacological therapy such as beta-blockers, ACE inhibitors, and diuretics. If a patient's condition worsens, treatment may become more aggressive to include biventricular pacing and other implantable cardiac device therapy. Along with providing the primary objectives in the treatment of heart failure of improving symptoms, increasing the quality of life, and slowing disease progression, devices need to provide heart failure physicians with diagnostic parameters to monitor the patient's progress.
Currently, medical history and physical examination are the most important tools that a physician uses to determine and mark the progress of a heart failure patient. This involves much of the physician's time with the patient, as this may lead to the primary management program for the patient.
Included in most management programs is an exercise routine. It has been written extensively that adherence to exercise is a priority in improving or in maintaining good heath. Exercise diagnostics may help clinicians assess the compliance of the management programs prescribed to their patients, and possibly assist the patient in meeting those goals.
During exercise, the heart rate is a parameter or indicator of the amount of work that was required to provide blood and oxygen to the body. The maximum heart rate for a level of exercise corresponds to the conditioning of the heart. Other parameters, such as heart rate intensity, percent oxygen consumption (% VO2) reserve, metabolic equivalents (METS), and workload also provide data that is indicative of heart conditioning.
Heart rate recovery after exercise is evaluated as a clinical marker of good vagal activity and cardiac health. As the heart rate increases due to a reduction in vagal tone, the heart rate also decreases with a reactivation of vagal activity. A delayed response to the decreasing heart rate may be a good prognostic marker of overall mortality (Cole, C. et al., NEJM 341:18, 1351–1357 (1999)) and cardiac health. Cole suggests that a reduction of only 12 beats per minute after one minute from peak exercise has been shown to be an abnormal value.
It would be advantageous to be able to obtain accurate exercise diagnostics over time from the patient without the cost and time of a physical examination, such as, for example, a treadmill test.